robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Deep Into ROBLOX
I was sent this email one Friday morning. It didn't show an address or name, it just appeared in my inbox. This is what it contained. The email I recieved: Hello, faithful one. It has come to my attention that you have become curious of this user with the ID 4. He was banned a long time ago, in the early days of ROBLOX. ID 4, as his username is unknown, was the first hacker on ROBLOX, even before Shedletsky used 1x1x1x1. The first few users, such as Player and elvisarea51, remember the havoc he caused, but do not want to talk about it. I, a fellow ROBLOXian from late 2006, only received this information from Player after much arguing. Here it is. It was a regular day on ROBLOX. I was playing Crossroads when this noob suddenly appeared. I don't remember his username, but his ID was 4. He had 635 ROBLOX points, as minigames were still around back then. Slowly, weird things started to happen. The sky and everything around me turned black. One player, simply named Jesus, who had an ID of 20, simply said in the chat "Taken By Four" and transformed into a black entity, making other players do the same thing when he touched them. I left before I could be "Taken By Four". When I checked his profile, he had been deleted. So did all the other players that had been "Taken By Four". I checked 4's profile. He had an early 2006 starter place, with the bed, the table and the blue baseplate. I joined the game. Nothing happened until the baseplate turned black and the sky was replaced with an image of 5 dead bodies. 5 people had been "Taken By Four". What was going on? Suddenly, the baseplate began to shrink. Now that would be possible with all your scripting and what not in modern ROBLOX, but this was 2006. I was creeped out as hell. Then, he appeared. I was like "Oh crud", and I was teleported to a black room. The black room had the bodies of the 5 players. Then, the game crashed. When I joined the next day, the most popular game was his place, and 10 players were there. I joined. They were all noobs who had probably gone deep into recommended games while I was there and became curious. Then, the bed began to distort. Then the table. Then the baseplate. Then the players. Then the camera. Soon, my whole computer and the world around me began to distort, and my mom noticed, confused and distressed. I left the game and everything was back to normal. On Halloween, when the haunted mansion first opened, we were having fun with the ghost tool and doing random stuff, then he joined. We were then teleported to his place. It was now a church. A funeral was going on. For everyone in the server. We left before we could be put in the coffin and "Taken By Four" but one user was not so lucky... After he hacked a game which erik.casell was in, he was deleted. Thank lord, but some say he has an alt... Some say he could be anyone, no matter their personality or nature... Whatever you do, beware the four. Best wishes, Hell. Updates After I told my friends about the email, one of theme, a spaced name ROBLOXian from 2006, reported that ID 4 had the username "fuck". It is unknown how he was unbanned for so long, but it could be that he took those who reported him. Category:Marked for Review Category:Users Category:Entities Category:Weird